Y los que nos quedan
by LeyreLeyre
Summary: La vida de Stef y Lena, despues de los niños y de sus rabajos Stef y Lena tienen una vida como mujeres, como amantes, pero sobretodo como amigas...


**Hola empiezo una nueva historia de Lena y Stef, esta vez en español que todavía no había ninguna. **

**Intentaré ir colgando bastante a menudo capitulos, pero sobretodo espero sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

**Muchas gracias**

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de The fosters me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 1**

STEF

Llevo ya varias horas con todo listo, revisando para evitar ponerme nerviosa, esperándote a que vuelvas de trabajar, sin decírtelo yo hoy pedí fiesta, solo espero que no te enfades conmigo por no decírtelo, pero no podía…, hoy es un día especial, así que quería tener todo el día para prepararlo todo, y para eso necesitaba mucho tiempo.

Estos días he estado poquito tiempo por ti porque, porque entre los niños, el trabajo y lo de hoy no tenía tiempo de nada más, sabes que no me gusta ocultarte cosas, pero esto no podía decírtelo, es una sorpresa. Y creo que por primera vez lo he logrado prepararte esto sin que tú imagines nada.

Se acerca la hora a la que sueles llegar a casa, yo empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, oigo tu coche acercándose a la puerta, yo ya casi estoy histérica confiando en que todo este perfecto, ya que no tengo tiempo de revisarlo de nuevo, cierras la puerta del coche y poco a poco te acercas a la puerta de nuestra casa que compartimos desde hace 10 años.

LENA

Cuando salgo de trabajar, lo único que tengo ganas es de llegar a casa para estar con mi mujer, para pasar el día de hoy tan especial con ella, si supera lo que tengo para ella… Pero ni se lo imagina, encima he hablado con Mike y se va a quedar con los niños, esta noche.

No si la verdad es que cada día me va cayendo mejor este hombre, sé que es el padre biológico de Brandon, pero cuando alguno de nuestros hijos, fuese quien fuese, ha necesitado un consejo de padre, allí ha estado el para ayudarles, así que quizás debería agradecerle lo que hace por nosotras, bueno esto ya lo hablaré con Stef, pero en otro momento, hoy solo nosotras.

Acabo el trabajo en el colegio, apago mi ordenador, compruebo mi móvil, cojo las llaves del coche y mi bolso y me dispongo a marcharme hacía la casa que comparto con mi mujer, desde hace ya una década.

Llego al coche, subo en él y dejo mi bolso y mi chaqueta en el asiento trasero del coche, pongo la llave en el contacto y arranco el coche, con dirección hacía mi casa.

Cuando llego a casa, aparco el coche, parece que Stef aún no ha llegado, su coche no está ahí fuera aparcado, bueno así me dará tiempo a sorprenderá, bajo del coche recojo mis cosas del asiento. Me voy acercando a la puerta y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy en ella.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, el teléfono de Lena empieza a sonar de una manera muy extraña, una manera que ella no reconocía, así que se para para comprobar que es ese sonido.

Saca su móvil del bolso y ve que hay un mensaje, de número desconocido.

**L:** _(leyendo)_ Bienvenida a casa mi amor, sé que quizás esto te parece un poco extraño pero, ¿puedes poner en marcha la canción adjunta a este mensaje y acceder conmigo al templo del amor?

Lena aunque le extrañaba ese mensaje tenía ganas de saber que se escondía detrás de la puerta, así que le hizo caso al mensaje y puso en marcha la canción del mensaje, mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras notas, Lena se emocionó muchísimo, era la canción que sonaba en el restaurante, en su primera cita, nada más llegar.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un guapísima Stef que la esperaba con una copa de champan en la mano, se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**L:** _(dándole un beso en los labios)_ Gracias mi amor, gracias por acordarte de esta canción.

**S:** _(dándole la copa de champan y acercándose más a ella)_, No me las des todavía, ya que aún no has visto nada, no sabes lo que te queda por hoy mi amor.

_¿Son esas tus manos tomando las mías?_  
><em>Ahora me pregunto cómo es<em>  
><em>que he podido estar tan ciego.<em>  
><em>Por primera vez miro en tus ojos<em>  
><em>Por primera vez veo quien eres y<em>  
><em>no puedo creer cuanto veo<em>  
><em>cuando tú me miras a mí.<em>

Las dos juntas brindaron, abrazadas.

**S:** _(cogió a su mujer de la mano y mientras acariciaba el anillo de boda de Lena_) ¿Señora Adams Fosters, me concedería el placer de acompañarme al salón por favor?

**L:** Sin ninguna duda, señora Adams Foster.

Lena cogió a Stef por la mano, ambas en estos momentos ya estaban muy nerviosas, una por no saber qué se iba a encontrar y la otra porque todo estuviese perfecto y a su amor le gustara. Llegaron al salón, en donde había muchas cosas repartidas por todo el espacio, como si fuese un museo, cada una de esas cosas tenía un número.

Lena se quedó maravillada viendo todo lo que Stef había puesto allí, entraron al salón.


End file.
